


Unfortunate Accident

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs to be more careful. Magic is a dangerous thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunate Accident

**Title:** Unfortunate Accident  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry needs to be more careful. Magic is a dangerous thing.  
 **Word Count:** 420  
 **Genre:** Humor, romance  
 **Warnings:** Fluff  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's prompt #98: [Pictures](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/188964.html#cutid1), Photo chosen #1.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Unfortunate Accident

~

Dejected, Harry surveyed the deserted room from his spot on the floor. Only minutes before, it had contained a voluptuous bed, adorned with carefully chosen red, green and gold striped sheets and draperies.

The furniture, all in matching deep, polished mahogany, had been painstakingly selected by the two of them over the course of months, but now the room was devoid of anything but a tiny telly and some boxes in the corner. Harry wasn’t sure how they’d been left behind.

He sighed. It wasn’t as if he could blame anyone but himself. Thinking back, he wondered again just how things had gone so very, VERY wrong.

_“God, Harry,” Draco moaned, arching up against him in clear desperation. “Fuck me now!”_

“You’re amazing,” Harry whispered back, pressing a kiss to the skin of Draco’s inner thigh as he moved his fingers in and out of Draco’s tight heat. “So tight.”

“I’m ready,” Draco gasped, his eyes fluttering as Harry’s fingers slid over his prostate. “Enough, prep. Do it!”

“Pushy bottom,” Harry teased breathlessly. “Fine, let me just--” Reaching for the lube, Harry cursed as he dropped the vial. He Summoned it, gazing in dismay at the empty container. Apparently it had spilled into the carpet. “Fuck,” he muttered.

“What is it?” Draco asked. Eyeing the bottle, he said, “Oh, for God’s sake, just use the spell, I need you in me now!”

“Yeah, all right.” Harry tried to concentrate on the correct spell, but Draco had reached up and was now licking _his neck, sucking on that place he knew made Harry lose all control... “Fucklubricious!”_

A moment later found them bare-arsed on floor, the majority of the furniture gone. At least the carpet had cushioned the fall, although the abrupt disappearance of all their stuff had definitely dampened the mood.

Harry buried his face in his hands. Draco, predictably, hadn’t reacted well to the lack of furniture, although the humour of the situation had struck them both immediately after. There was nothing funny about what Draco was planning now, however.

“Ready?” Draco asked, walking into the room.

Harry sighed. “I suppose,” he said. Holding out his hand, he allowed Draco to pull him to his feet. “Where are we going first?”

Smiling happily, Draco said, “Well, I thought we could start with Harrods for the basics and then pop over to Paris--”

Harry stifled his groan and resigned himself to several more weeks of furniture shopping.

~


End file.
